


Departure

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The time apart would be good for them. Perhaps if Hermione kept telling herself that, she would be convinced… perhaps not.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for rhr100 on Live Journal

Going back to Hogwarts is the right thing. I need to finish my education. I'm a strong, independent woman. I need to do this.  
  
I stood there on Platform Nine and Three-quarters with my trunk in hand, that litany of words playing over in my mind. But our relationship is still so brand new… at least this part of it is.  
  
"You'll be home for Christmas. The days will pass so fast. It'll be here before you know it." Ron put on his brave face, and I wiped away a tear.  
  
"Keep saying it until I believe it," I whispered. 

Fin.


End file.
